The flower and the fire
by FistBurning
Summary: Sabo inscrit son frère, Ace, sur un site de rencontre. Et ça tourne au vinaigre (pas étonnant, j'ai envie de dire). Pas besoin d'en dire plus, venez lire la suite. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Voilà mon premier chapitre, pour l'instant mon OC n'apparaît pas. Je vais alterner entre le point de vue d'Ace et d'elle. J'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, pour que je puisse m'améliorer (ou juste me dire si ça vous plaît, hein! Sa me ferait plaisir d'avoir des avis). Voilà j'arrête avec mon blablas, et je vous laisse tranquille. D'ailleurs j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passés, en tout cas moi non (je me retrouve seule dans une classe d'inconnu... je vais avoir une longue année scolaire je sens) et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne année scolaire (surtout ceux qui passe le brevet, le bac, ou d'autres examens). Bref je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, enfin pour ceux qui ont lu xD Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

« **Parfois ton cœur à besoin de plus de temps pour accepter ce que ton esprit sais déjà.** »

J'ouvre lentement les yeux en entendant des coups contre ma fenêtre. Dehors, l'avers et les éclairs faisait rage et coupait le silence qui régnais dans la pièce. Je me levai lentement de mon lit, regardant autour de moi pour constater que j'étais bel et bien dans ma chambre. Ah oui, hier c'était mon anniversaire. Je l'avais fêté avec mes frères, mon grand-père, et mes amis. Ils m'avaient fait un anniversaire surprise, car tout seul je ne l'aurais jamais fêté. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de le fêter. Je ne souhaitais pas fêté le jour de ma naissance, car c'est aussi le jour de la mort de ma mère. Mes proches le savaient, mais personnes ne c'étaient décidés à me laisser tranquille ce jour-là. C'étaient comme ça chaque année. Je crois que c'est parce que la seule année où ils m'ont laissé seul, je suis restés enfermé dans ma chambre avec de la bouffe à jouer à Call Of Duty. Tout le monde en avait conclu que je déprimais, et depuis chaque année ont me faisait un anniversaire surprise. Et chaque année je faisais semblant d'être surpris. Sabo savait très bien que j'étais assez intelligent pour m'y attendre, après 20 ans la surprise n'était plus… Mais Luffy croyait encore que j'étais toujours surpris. Alors je pensais que si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, je pouvais bien lui faire croire que cela me surprenait réellement. Un peu comme le Père-Noël, on sait très bien qu'il n'existe pas mais comme Luffy y croit encore on fait comme si il existait vraiment. Mais je pense qu'on devrait lui dire la vérité… il va avoir 18 ans et le mythe du Père-Noël doit trouver sa fin pour le bien de mon petit frère. Il à beau être toujours un gosse innocent et naïf dans sa tête, et le mensonge doit s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui encore ils m'avaient fait un anniversaire. Après la petite fête, tout le monde était partit (les raisonnables qui n'avait pas beaucoup bu comme Marco avait reconduit ceux qui étaient complètement bourré comme Thatch) puis moi et mes frères étions partis nous couchez.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers mon bureau, m'assis confortablement, puis alluma mon ordinateur. Une page s'afficha toute seule, et curieux comme je suis, je lu la page pour en savoir l'origine. Et heureusement que j'étais assis, sinon j'en serais tombé de ma chaise. Devant moi, un site de rencontre sur lequel se trouvait une photo de moi ainsi que des renseignements personnels me concernant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre et réussir à répondre à toutes les questions (comme mon poids parce que ça mes amis ne le savent pas).

 **-SABO ! RAMÈNE TON CUL PAR ICI AVANT QUE JE TE FASSE BOUFFER CE QUE T'A ENTRE LES JAMBES !**

Bas oui, en dehors de Sabo personne ne pourrait me faire un coup aussi malin. Luffy ne faisait pas des coups bas aussi intelligents. J'entendis un rire provenant sûrement du salon. Chez moi, les murs étaient épais comme du papier toilette. Des fois, j'arrivais même à parler avec mon petit frère qui avait pourtant la chambre à l'opposé de la mienne. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, puis ils se rapprochèrent et mon grand frère entra calmement dans ma chambre. Il savait très bien pourquoi je l'avais appelé, et c'est pour cela qu'il arborait un sourire narquois.

 **-Un problème, Ace ?**

Ce petit con était heureux de sa plaisanterie. Il me provoquait ouvertement, allant jusqu'à me sourire narquoisement. Mes frères et moi, depuis notre plus tendre enfance, nous faisions des coups-bas et des plaisanteries en tout genre. Luffy avait en avait d'ailleurs bien bavé, étant le plus petit et le plus naïf de nous trois. Des vers de terres dans les chaussures, des tee-shirts troués, des photos compromettantes qui était prise dans les pires moments (ou les meilleures, selon la place où l'on se trouvait) et même des shampoings trafiquer et remplacés par de la boue ou des colorants… on c'était vraiment fait des tas de coups-bas. Mais maintenant que nous étions plus grands, les blagues avaient changés. Inscrire l'autre sur un site de rencontre, faire des paris pendant lequel le perdant devait faire tel ou tel chose humiliantes comme se pointer en tenue de Mère-Noël sexy au repas de Noël devant toute la famille, ou bien allés en cours avec une bite dessiner sur le front ou encore avec un tee-shirt licorne ou Dora… La chose qui n'avait pas changer c'est les photos compromettantes. Ah si, maintenant les photos se retrouvait sur Facebook…

 **-C'est quoi, ça ?**

J'avais bien appuyé sur le « ça » pour qu'il comprenne bien que cela ne me faisait pas vraiment rire. Sabo avait actuellement 19 ans, grand et musclé, les cheveux blond ondulés, les yeux noirs, et un constant sourire qui devenait très agaçant dans des moments que celui-là. Il était très intelligent, et avait pratiquement toutes les filles à ses pieds. Mais Sabo était du genre à détesté qu'on lui court après, et refusait les avances des filles. Monsieur était plus intéressé par celles qui ne s'intéressaient pas à lui…

 **-Oh… tu t'es inscrit sur un site de rencontre ? Je savais que tu as du mal à te trouver une petite amie, mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça…**

Ma patiente et mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de sang-froid. Je serai des dents et le fusilla du regard. Son sourire s'agrandit et cela m'énerva d'avantage. Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie à ce moment-là : l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui défoncé la gueule contre mon mur. Moi, violent ? Absolument pas. Je vais gagner plus subtilement. Tu vas voir Sabo, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

 **-TU m'as inscrit sur ce site, pauvre imbécile. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas non plus de petite-amie, ou plutôt tu n'en as jamais eu.**

Il perdit immédiatement son petit sourire alors que le mien prit place. Et oui mon chère petit frère (même si on à seulement trois mois de différences), je connais tes faiblesse autant que tu connais les miennes et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu réussiras tes petits plans enfoiré.

 **-Je ne suis sortis avec aucunes filles car j'attends la bonne. C'est un choix.**

Mais oui bien sûr, c'est lui qui il essaye de persuader là. Ne me sentant pas d'humeur à partir sur un débat tel que « _Pourquoi Sabo n'a-t-il jamais eu de copine ?_ », je tournai la conversation vers son sujet de départ. Mon inscription non volontaire et non approuvé sur un site de rencontre.

 **-Pourquoi m'avoir inscrit sur un site de rencontre ? T'étais à court de bonnes blagues ? Ou alors t'a perdu ton humour en allant chier ce matin ?**

Il reprit vite son sourire victorieux malgré la gentillesse de mes paroles très fraternel et s'installa tranquillement sur mon lit. Non mais je lui dis de venir dans ma chambre avec comme motivation de le tuer pour la blague de très mauvais goûts qu'il venait de me faire, et monsieur prend ses aises ? C'est un appel au meurtre.

 **-Eh bien, je me suis dit que pour te décoincer un peu il serait temps de te trouver une copine. Alors je t'est inscrit sur ce site de rencontre. Un ami à réussit à trouver une copine sur ce site, ils sont ensemble depuis 2 ans maintenant.**

Non mais… j'aurais sûrement bien rit si ce n'étais pas moi le principale concerné. Mon frère célibataire depuis toujours m'a inscrit sur un site de rencontre car il serait temps que je me trouve une copine…

 **-ET POURQUOI TU NE T'ES PAS INSCRIT TOI-MÊME ?**

 **-Moi je ne suis plus puceau depuis bien longtemps, contrairement à toi.**

Puis il rajouta devant mon air ébahi et surpris.

 **-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis sorti avec aucune fille que je n'ai eu aucunes aventures.**

Wow. Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas, alors Sabo a eu des aventures ? Je ne le verrais plus jamais comme avant… finalement il n'est pas si pur et si innocent que je le pensais…

 **-Ma sexualité ne regarde que moi.**

Il fera moins le malin avec moi maintenant. Il est peut-être intelligent, mais moi j'ai de la répartit et je sais m'en servir. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je me laisserais marchés sur les pieds.

 **-Ace sérieusement, tu pourrais trouver une copine et envisager une relation durable tu sais… ? Sa te ferait du bien.**

Il m'énerve quand il s'obstine et qu'il fait le grand frère protecteur comme ça. Je sens qu'il ne me lâchera jamais avec son idée de site de rencontre… !

 **-Me faire du bien ? Je n'ai pas besoin de coucher avec une inconnue pour me faire du bien !**

 **-Je ne parle pas de sexe, Ace ! Tomber amoureux te ferais du bien !**

 **-Et si je n'avais pas envie de tomber amoureux, moi !**

 **-Ce serait complètement débile comme idée ! L'amour c'est merveilleux.**

 **-L'AMOUR A TUER MA MÈRE ! JE NE FERAIS PAS LA MÊME ERREUR !**

 **-TA MÈRE EST MORTE POUR TE PROTÉGER, ACE ! ARRÊTE DE T'EN VOULOIR AUTANT ! TU NE POUVAIS PAS LA SAUVER !**

 **-ELLE EST TOMBER AMOUREUSE ET ELLE EST TOMBER ENCEINTE, ET A CAUSE DE CETTE ENFANT ELLE EST MORTE ! A CAUSE DE MOI !**

 **-ELLE L'AVAIT CHOISIE ! ELLE VOULAIT QUE TU VIVES, ACE ! MÊME SI CELA VOULAIT DIRE QU'ELLE DEVAIT EN MOURIR, BORDEL !**

 **-SORS ! CASSE-TOI ! DÉGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !**

 **-NON ! ÉCOUTE-MOI, ACE !**

 **-BARRE-TOI DE MA CHAMBRE, BORDEL !**

 **-Très bien, comme tu voudras.**

J'étais tellement énervé, que je me retenais d'exploser complètement et de retourner toute ma chambre. Je me tenais la tête en mes mains, et j'avais le dos courbé pour que Sabo ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui commençait à venir aux coins de mes yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir il me lança quelques mots sans se retourner.

 **-Ace, l'amour c'est fabuleux. Je t'assure que tout le monde n'en meurt pas. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu te refuses d'aimer alors que tu pourrais vivre une histoire merveilleuse avec une fille bien. Réfléchis-y s'il te plaît.**

Puis il quitta ma chambre. Je pouvais très bien deviner notre petit frère et notre grand-père qui l'attendait en bas pour savoir les raisons de notre dispute. Nous ne nous disputions jamais sérieusement d'habitude…

Je tournai la tête vers mon ordinateur où la page du site de rencontre était encore affichée. Je fermai l'ordinateur et retourna me coucher. J'avais faim et ma gorge me serrait à cause des larmes que j'essayais de retenir. Je me couchai dans mon lit et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil. La nuit porte conseil. Ou du moins, je l'espérais vraiment.


	2. Chapter 2

« **L'amour est une histoire triste, toujours fatale pour quelqu'un.** »

Elle était couchée dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre et regardait doucement l'averse et les orages de dehors. Depuis toute petite déjà, elle aimait le mauvais temps. La pluie, les orages, les tornades, les tempêtes… elle les aimait. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ça la relaxait. Le son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écraser contre ses fenêtres la berçait. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Nona, et elle avait 20 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux noire lui arrivant au bas du dos, des yeux bleus très claire, un corps plutôt normale avec une poitrine plutôt normale (sa meilleure amie s'amusait d'ailleurs à lui dire qu'elle avait « Le cul aussi bombé que Beyoncé ») elle était assez grande ou en tout cas plus que sa meilleure amie et elle s'habillait plutôt sombrement. Des coups résonnèrent à sa porte, et dans la seconde qui suivit, sa meilleure amie –et également colocataire- était entré dans sa chambre. Elle avait les cheveux châtain claire courts, les yeux bleus foncés rond, un peu petite pour son âge, un doux sourire sur le visage, et un corps très gâtés par la nature (chose qu'elle lui avait souvent envié, elle qui avait une si petite poitrine comparé à la petite brune). Elle s'appelait Koala, et était étudiante en journalisme. Il y a quelque jours, elle avait eu l'idée de l'inscrire sur un site de rencontre afin qu'elle rencontre des gens –la jeune fille n'étant pas très sociale...- et après que la petite brune lui est longuement expliqué que cela pourrait l'aider à aller mieux et que ce ne serais que bénéfique pour elle, elle avait réussis à lui faire accepter. C'est donc pour cela qu'aujourd'hui elle était venue, contente et déterminé, pour l'aider à créer son compte. Alors elle irait mieux, hein ? Cela restait à confirmer…

Il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an, la jeune fille avait quitté la France où elle était née pour venir faire ses études au Japon. Elle rêvait depuis qu'elle était petite de devenir archéologue, contrairement aux autres petites filles qui voulait être coiffeuse chanteuse ou bien vétérinaire, et avait saisi l'opportunité sans réfléchir plus que ça. Mais voilà, après quelques mois sa sœur lui manquait terriblement (bon, elle avait son père aussi mais lui ne lui manquait pas vraiment). Elles s'appelaient souvent, mais étant très proche et fusionnelle depuis l'enfance, la distance était dure. Elle avait su trouver une seconde sœur en Koala, mais elle n'aurait jamais la même valeur que sa vraie sœur à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas stopper ses études (sa sœur la tuerais, et puis elle en avait toujours rêvé) et donc elle avait le « mal du pays » comme on dit. Elle venait donc de commencer sa seconde année en archéologie, et avait hâte que les trois autres années passe aussi vite que la première.

 **-Alors, on la fait cette inscription ?** Lança joyeusement la petite brune.

 **-Hum.**

Elle se leva et s'assis sur lit avec l'ordinateur sur les jambes. Koala ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Un fois le site en question trouvé, elle fut surprise de constater que c'était très différent de ce qu'il lui avait parlé.

 **-Ce site est pour les personnes qui cherchent l'amour. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, je te rappelle.**

 **-Hé bien tu n'auras qu'à préciser que tu es là seulement pour te faire des amis.**

 **-Hum.**

Elle cliqua sur « _s'inscrire_ », toujours un peu perplexe. Le formulaire d'inscription demandait des choses assez personnelles, et elle se demanda intérieurement si cette histoire de site de rencontre était vraiment une bonne idée.

 **-Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre à toutes les questions, si tu trouves que certaines sont trop personnelles alors laisse les.**

 **-Hum.**

Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle commença à répondre en prenant soin à ce qu'elle disait. Qui sait le nombre de pervers qui lirait son profile ? Sûrement des tas. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été perplexe à l'idée de s'inscrire dessus. Elle remplit un questionnaire sur ses goûts, puis choisit un pseudo et rédigea un petit texte. Une fois finit, elle passa l'ordinateur à sa meilleure amie pour avoir son avis.

« Pseudonyme : Hana-Ajisai

Age : 20 ans.

Biographie : Bonjour, je me suis inscrite sur ce site sous les conseils (et les menaces) de ma meilleure amie… pour tout dire, je ne souhaite pas trouver l'amour mais je ne suis pas contre une conversation amicale et mature. Si vous souhaitez parlez, contactez-moi. »

Après qu'il est lut le texte, il se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire et lui dit joyeusement.

 **-C'est parfait, simple et explicite. Par contre, retire le « et les menaces » s'il te plaît…**

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle retira le texte en parenthèse. Elle se demanda intérieurement si des personnes accepteront de venir lui parlés.

 **-Bon ! Et si on se faisait une soirée glaces/films ?**

 **-Oui. Bonne idée.**

Koala lui sourit et partis en courant dans la cuisine/salle à manger chercher les glaces. Elle profita de son absence pour se déconnecter du site de rencontre et chercher un bon film à regarder avec la brune. Elle opta pour _Fast and Furious 7 de Rob Cohen_ , après tout la bande annonce lui avait donné très envie de le voir.

 _Belle soirée qui s'annonce on dirait…_ Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sais qu'il est vraiment super court ce chapitre... mais mes chapitres sortent deux par deux donc on va dire que cela compense assez bien, non? En tout cas j'espère que le début de ma fiction vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si j'ai fait une faute d'orthographe ou de syntaxe oou tout simplement si cela vous à plut. A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec la site! Je compte poster deux chapitres à la suite aujourd'hui vu que mes chapitres sont assez courts (désolés mais j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire de long chapitres).

Je voulais également remercier _MJ Read_ , _La vague folle_ , et _noname_ pour leur review ainsi que _Grynelle_ , _MJ Read_ , _MariieFBLM_ , _Naheiah_ , et L _a vague folle_ de s'être abonné à ma fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!

* * *

« **La vie est trop courte pour être en colère tout le temps quand il y a du bonheur autour de toi.** »

Ace se réveilla aux alentours de treize heures. Son ventre criait famine, ses doigts de pieds était gelés, et des pas lourds résonnait dans la maison. Encore Luffy qui marchait comme un éléphant…

Il repensa malgré lui à sa dispute avec Sabo, quelques heures plutôt avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il s'en voulait un peu, surtout qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas s'engueuler avec l'un de ses frères, mais n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas et s'excuser en premier. Ayant beaucoup trop faim pour penser et bouger correctement, le brun se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers les escaliers. Un fois arrivés là-bas, il décida de les descendre sur les fesses. De toute façon il était trop affamé pour continuer à marcher correctement. Il lâcha des petits « Aïe » à chaque rencontre entre son postérieur et le carrelage froide de l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine à quatre pattes et manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol à plusieurs reprises. L'odeur de la nourriture lui redonna assez de force pour se relever et s'asseoir sur une chaise haute autour de la table à manger de la cuisine. Ses frères et son grand-père avaient déjà mangés, et ils lui avaient laissé des assiettes pour son réveille. Oui oui, plusieurs assiettes. Il les engloutit une par une, couper par une crise de narcolepsie à deux reprises, et après un gâteau au chocolat (sûrement fait pas les soins de Makino, leur tante), il remonta tranquillement dans sa chambre avec l'estomac plein.

Lorsque il eut regagné sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Cette histoire de site de rencontre était débile, et Ace était déterminé à supprimé son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, la page était là devant lui. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de supprimer son compte. La messagerie lui indiquait qu'il avait reçu une bonne trentaine de messages. Il les consulta et fut choqués de constater que tous avait été envoyés par des femmes plus veille que lui et qu'elles lui proposaient toutes un coup d'un soir. Il y avait également des femmes qui lui avaient carrément envoyé des phrases perverses.

 **-Alors tu es retourné sur le site de rencontre ?** Demande Sabo, derrière lui.

 **-C'est pas un site de rencontre, c'est carrément un site de cul ton truc !**

 **-Ahah ! Non, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça tu sais… Il y a des gens sérieux et mature.**

 **-Bas ils ont tous disparus on dirait…**

Ace se dirigea sur son profil, supprima la photo de lui que son frère avait mise, et commença à changer le texte que Sabo avait mis.

 **-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ?**

 **-Ferme-là et attend que j'ai finis !**

Une fois le texte finis, le brun se tourna vers son frère. Il lui tendit l'ordinateur pour avoir son avis.

« Pseudonyme: Hiken no Ace

Age: 20 ans.

Biographie : Bonjour… en faites mon frère m'a inscrit sur ce site car il pense que « tomber amoureux » me ferait du bien… j'y crois pas trop, mais je suis ouvert à toute discussion amicale. »

Après qu'il est lut, Sabo se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Fidèle à toi-même…**

Après ça, il lança un « **Bonne chance !** » à son petit frère et sortit de la chambre pour le laissez seul. Ace soupira, heureux d'être enfin seul. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur et regarda les suggestions d'amis qui se trouvaient devant lui. Apparemment, les deux personne dans cette liste avait des points communs avec lui… Il cliqua sur le premier pseudo. Sur sa photo de profil, elle paraissait très… aguicheuse.

« Pseudonyme : Lily

Age : 20 ans.

Biographie : Je recherche homme mûre et bon au lit. Contactez-moi pour une aventure folle et passionnée d'une nuit~ »

Ace poussa un long soupire. Encore une de ces femmes qui recherchait seulement du sexe… Elle disait avoir 20 ans, mais on pouvait bien voir sur sa photo de profil qu'elle avait plus de la trentaine. Au moins quarante ans... elle aurait pu être sa mère... Dégueulasse! Il quitta son profil et cliqua sur le second profil proposé. Cette fille-là n'avait pas mis de photo de profil tout comme lui.

« Pseudonyme : Hana-Ajisai

Age : 20 ans.

Biographie : Bonjour, je me suis inscrite sur ce site sous les conseils de ma meilleure amie… pour tout dire, je ne souhaite pas trouver l'amour mais je ne suis pas contre une conversation amicale et mature. Si vous souhaitez parlez, contactez-moi. »

Le brun sourit doucement. Enfin une fille qui était saine d'esprit. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle est bien 20 ans –après tout sur ses sites on est jamais sûr que les gens disent la vérité- mais elle avait l'air gentille et assez normale puis ils avaient des points en communs. Il lui envoya un message :

« Hiken no Ace : Bonjour, je suis heureux de constater qu'il y a des personnes saines d'esprits sur ce sites ! Je voudrais simplement parler avec toi et apprendre à te connaître, j'attends ta réponse. »

Puis il cliqua sur envoyer. Des pas résonnèrent fortement dans toute la maison –sûrement son petit frère- et il décida de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller voir son frère. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien passés du temps ensemble, non ?

Ils descendirent en bas et décidèrent de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Ace avait du temps à tuer, et cela rendrait son frère heureux alors… Et puis si il pouvait foutre un raclés à son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas refuser !


	4. Chapter 4

« **Si vous voyez une lumière au fond du couloir n'y allez pas vous risquez de tomber et de vous casser le col du fémur !** »

En ce Dimanche, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et tout le monde en profitait pour sortir. Mais pas elle. Elle n'aimait pas sortir, et puis de tout façon personne ne lui proposait alors le problème était réglé. Sa meilleur amie avait son travail à mi-temps, et donc était déjà partit plutôt. Elle éteignit sa machine à café une fois que son chocolat chaud fut finit, attrapa du pain et du Nutella, et s'assit à sa table pour commencer à déjeuner. Elle n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait déjà fait ses devoirs hier, elle avait rangé sa chambre hier, la vaisselle était faites, elle c'était doucher, elle avait rangé toute l'appartement hier, avait fait une machine de vêtements sales –je sais, ça se dit pas comme ça mais je m'en fous-, le repassage était fait, arrosé les plantes aussi… oui, tout avait été fait et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cela n'arrangeait pas la jeune femme. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire de ça journées… Disons que la jeune femme était très organisée (ce qui n'est pas toujours une qualité, puisque cela la dérangeait souvent dans sa vie quotidienne) et que ne pas savoir quoi faire de sa journée n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Après avoir fini une énième tartine de Nutella (oui, même si c'est bourré d'huile de palme), elle lava la vaisselle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit, puis tourna la tête vers son bureau où reposait son ordinateur. Elle se rappela de son inscription sur le site hier soir, et attrapa l'ordinateur pour se connecter. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, puis sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. En se connectant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait plusieurs messages. Elle les consultât et fut dégoûté de voir que certains hommes ne savait pas retenir leur pulsion. Elle consulta le dernier message et fut très surprise de son contenu.

« Hiken no Ace : Bonjour, je suis heureux de constater qu'il y a des personnes saines d'esprits sur ce sites ! Je voudrais simplement parler avec toi et apprendre à te connaître, j'attends ta réponse. »

Elle sourit et tapa directement la réponse.

« Hana-Ajisai : Bonjour, ravis de te rencontrer. Je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule qui a reçu des messages bizarre apparemment. »

Après l'avoir elle reçut directement une réponse, ce qui la surprit. Effectivement, il était connecté. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mis de photo de profil, comme elle.

« Hiken no Ace : Non tu n'es pas la seule, j'ai même pensé à supprimer mon compte mais j'ai vu ton profil alors je suis resté. Enchanté de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Ace et toi ? »

Elle n'aimait pas donner son nom, mais ce garçon n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être un vieux pervers pédophile de 70 ans donc elle lui répondu.

« Hana-Ajisai : Enchanté également, Ace. Je m'appelle Nona.

Hiken no Ace : C'est jolie comme prénom.

Hana-Ajisai : Merci, c'est gentil. Est-ce que ça t'ennuierais si on ne se disait aucune informations en dehors de notre prénom ? »

Elle redoutait un peu sa réponse. Après tout, il était peu commun que quelqu'un vous demande ça… mais elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas révéler trop de choses personnelles sur elle, on ne sait jamais. Mieux valait être prudente. Il répondit plus vite qu'elle le pensa.

« Hiken no Ace : Okay comme tu veux. Sinon comment vas-tu ?

Hana-Ajisai : Très bien et toi ?

Hiken no Ace : Super, en dehors du faites que je dois aider mon petit frère à réviser son bac et qu'à 18 ans il a ne sais toujours pas faire une division… »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune fille ria de bon cœur. Le frère d'Ace ne risquait pas d'avoir son bac vue son niveau !

« Hiken no Ace : Et vu que je suis le seul de la famille qui soit doués en math, c'est moi qui m'y colle… ce serais plus facile si il savait au moins ses tables de multiplication… »

Elle se remit à rire en se disant que son frère avait beaucoup de lacune, et le bac allait à tous les coups lui passé sous le nez.

« Hana-Ajisai : Ahah, bonne chance alors. Je me demande vraiment si tu vas réussir à combler les lacunes de ton frère… je pense que tu ne pourras malheureusement pas l'aider.

Hiken no Ace : On parit ? »

Un sourire furtif éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne répondre rapidement au message ou plutôt défis du jeune homme.

« Hana-Ajisai : Et qu'est-ce que je vais avoir quand j'aurais gagné le parit?

Hiken no Ace : Tu m'as l'air confiante dis donc… Tu penses vraiment pouvoir gagner ?

Hana-Ajisai : Vu les lacunes de ton frère, oui.

Hiken no Ace : Il s'en sortira, j'en suis sûr. Il s'en sort toujours. Et puis, moi j'ai mon bac avec difficultés et maintenant je suis en bac+5 pour faire chef comptable et mes profs disent que je suis l'un des meilleurs. S'il se bouge les fesses, il pourra le faire lui aussi.

Hana-Ajisai : Tu t'es bien repris en main dis donc. On verra si ton frère en fera autant.

Hiken no Ace : Si je gagne le parit, tu me paye un resto. Mais si tu gagnes je t'en paye un. »

Nona hésita… Un restaurant ? Alors qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques minutes ? Puis elle se rappela que les résultats du bac arriveraient en mi-juillet. Il n'était que début Janvier actuellement, et d'ici Juillet cela leur laissais huit mois pour apprendre à se connaitre.

« Hana-Ajisai : Okay, on fait comme ça. Mais quand je gagnerais, tu m'emmèneras manger des sushis. J'adore les sushis.

Hiken no Ace : C'est moi qui gagnerais, et tu m'emmèneras manger des ramens !

Hana-Ajisai : Rêve toujours ! C'est moi qui gagnerais !

Hiken no Ace : Je sais que tu ne veux pas révéler autre chose que ton prénom, mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir… Tu es japonaise ? »

 _Oh et puis merde… temps que ce n'est que ça..._ pensa-t-elle.

« Hana-Ajisai : Non, je suis Française. Mais je suis au Japon pour mes études. Et toi ?

Hiken no Ace : Je suis née en Amérique, mais j'ai toujours vécu au Japon et j'ai la nationalité japonaise. C'est bien la France ? Y parait que la nourriture est super là-bas !

Hana-Ajisai : Oui c'est bien, et ça me manque un peu… La nourriture est bonne, mais j'ai toujours préféré la nourriture Japonaise. Même en France, ma sœur et moi mangions souvent dans des restaurants Japonais.

Hiken no Ace : Oh alors même si la France te manque tu te plais dans notre pays ?

Hana-Ajisai : Oui, bien sûr. Et puis je suis venue avec une amie, donc je ne me suis pas sentit très seule en arrivant. Mais avec mes études je ne sors pas beaucoup, et je ne connais pas beaucoup de restaurants.

Hiken no Ace : Oh c'est dommage… Moi je mange souvent au restaurant avec mes frères le midi, mon deuxième petit frère est à la Fac avec moi donc le midi on passe prendre notre petit frère au Lycée et on va dans un restaurant appelé le Baratie qui est dirigée par un ami à nous.

Hana-Ajisai : Oh tu vas à la Fac toi aussi !

Hiken no Ace : Oui, à la Fac du Moby Dick c'est à Tokyo. Et toi ?

Hana-Ajisai : La fac de Dressrosa, à Yokohama.

Hiken no Ace : Ah bas on n'habite pas très loin ! »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait hésité à aller à la faculté du Moby Dick (en vue de sa réputation), mais le nom de la faculté de Dressrosa lui avait plus et il y avait donc postulé.

« Hiken no Ace : Et tu voudrais faire qu'elle métier ?

Hana-Ajisai : Je voudrais être archéologue.

Hiken no Ace : Archéologue ? Waw ça doit être dure !

Hana-Ajisai : Non pas tellement. L'histoire me passionne depuis que je suis petite, tout comme les langues.

Hiken no Ace : Moi j'ai toujours été nul en Histoire/Géographie… Je ne dépassais pas les 10. J'étais meilleure en Math, en Technologie et en Sciences.

Hana-Ajisai : Je n'ai jamais dépassé les 8 de moyennes en Math, et en Technologie je n'ai jamais dépassé les 5… Je n'étais pas forte en Sport non plus en faites. Mais je me rattrapais bien grâce à L'histoire/Géo, le Français et les langues.

Hiken no Ace : Ah moi j'ai toujours été très bon en sport aussi. C'est de famille je crois.

Hana-Ajisai : Oh mais en plus monsieur est sportif ?

Hiken no Ace : Hé oui. Mais je n'aime pas tous les sports. J'adore le basket, l'escalade, et le rugby.

Hana-Ajisai : Oh j'aime bien l'escalade ! Mais je préfère la danse.

Hiken no Ace : Tu fais de la dance ?

Hana-Ajisai : Oui de la dance contemporaine depuis mes 9 ans. Ma mère en a fait toute sa vie, et j'ai voulue reprendre le flambeau.

Hiken no Ace : Oh j'espère te voir danser un jour !

Hana-Ajisai : Et toi, quel métier voudrais tu faire ?

Hiken no Ace : Chef comptable. Oui, encore les maths…

Hana-Ajisai : J'allais le dire !

Hiken no Ace : Tu ne connaîtrais pas une certaine Haruta par hasard ? C'était mon amie au Lycée, elle est partit vivre à Yokohama elle aussi… Elle est en section journalisme.

Hana-Ajisai : Non. Je ne suis pas social… à vrai dire je passe la plupart de mon temps toute seule ou avec ma meilleure amie mais on ne suit pas les mêmes cours et donc on est rarement ensemble. Elle doit surement connaitre ton amie, elle travaille dans le département du journalisme elle aussi. Je lui en parlerais plus tard si tu veux.

Hiken no Ace : Toi tu n'es pas social ? Je n'aurais jamais crue… pourtant on ne dirait vraiment pas. Dit à ta meilleure amie que mon amie est plutôt grande (du moins pour une femme), elle a les cheveux châtains clair très courts et les yeux bleus.

Hana-Ajisai : Je lui dirais. Ça ne me regarde pas, mais est-ce que c'était ta petite copine ? »

La jeune femme regretta bien vite son message, après l'avoir envoyer. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ça ? Ça ne la regardais pas, et ce n'étais pas son genre habituellement de demander ce genre de chose à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ! Elle frappa la paume de sa main contre son front. Qu'elle idiote…

« Hiken no Ace : Non, ça ne me dérange pas ne t'inquiète pas. Pour répondre à ta question, c'était simplement ma meilleure amie. En fait je n'ai jamais eu de petite copine… ça ne m'intéressais pas du tout. Et puis Haruta est lesbienne. »

La jeune femme fut rassuré qu'il ne l'a pas pris mal. Elle fut également très surprise qu'il lui avoue ne jamais avoir eu de copine.

« Hiken no Ace : Et toi… ? »

Elle inspira profondément, et fut presque honteuse de répondre à sa question. Mais elle se reprit rapidement en se disant qu'il était dans le même cas qu'elle.

« Hana-Ajisai : Je n'ai jamais eu de copain… je suis toujours resté exclusivement avec ma meilleure amie, et donc je refusais que les autres m'approche… disons que je ne fais pas très facilement confiance au gens, en particulier aux garçons. Je me suis forgé une réputation de femme froide et agressive dans mon Lycée pour que personne ne m'approche et que je sois tranquille. Certain homme plutôt courageux (ou alors complètement con, au choix) sont venus me voir mais je les ai vite recalé. Et ceux qui se sont montrés lourd et un peu trop déplacé se sont pris des coups dans les bijoux de famille.

Hiken no Ace : Hé bas dis donc, tu m'a l'air différent dans ce que tu me raconte et dans ce que tu me montre. Tu m'a l'air plus sociale et plus joyeuse par message…

Hana-Ajisai : Ah….

Hiken no Ace : Je creuserais à la surface, pour découvrir qui tu es vraiment.

Hana-Ajisai : J'ai l'impression d'être un mystère….

Hiken no Ace : Exactement, tu es mon mystère à résoudre. »

La jeune femme sourit doucement. Finalement les gens ne sont peut-être pas si hypocrites et méchants qu'elle le pense… ou alors c'est Ace est une exception… qui sait ? En tout cas, elle l'aimait bien.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voici la fin, j'espère encore une fois que cela vous a plut. Laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait hyper plaisir! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, d'ici là prenez soin de vous :3


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Me revoilà pour le cinquième et le sixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plairons. Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

« **Aimer, c'est préférer un autre à soi-même.** »

Ace parcourait les rayons du magasin, à la recherche du rayon des chips. Il tentait t'en bien que mal de garder son petit frère tranquille, mais la manœuvre s'annonçait dure et impossible dans ces moments ou les actions et les pensées du jeune homme était dicter par son estomac. Ace trouva enfin le rayon, et fut face à un terrible dilemme. Chips barbecue ou poulet ? Ou alors nature ?

Depuis qu'il était enfant, il préférait les chips barbecue tandis que Luffy préférait les chips poulet et Sabo préférait les natures. Oui, je vous autorise à pensés que les problèmes de cette famille tournent toujours principalement autour de la bouffe. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. C'est un gêne familiale, comme le doigt dans le nez ou la narcolepsie… quoi que la narcolepsie touchait plus Ace. D'ailleurs quand on y pense, des trois frères, Sabo était le plus poli et bien élevés… bon, pour Luffy les bonnes manières était inexistantes…

Il attrapa finalement les chips au poulet, pour faire plaisir à Luffy. Il avait longtemps été méchant avec Luffy, lorsque Garp l'avait ramené chez eux la première fois… puis maintenant il le chouchoutait. _Je suis vraiment trop gentil avec ce gosse…_ pensa-t-il en déposant le paquet de chips dans le cadi de courses. Il se retourna et du réceptionner son petit frère qui lui avait sauté dessus sans prévenir. A peine réceptionner, que le plus jeune recommença à parler de nourriture.

« **-Regarde, Ace ! Ils ont des nouveaux bonbons, ils ont l'air super bon ! On peut en prendre ?**

 **-Même si je te dis non, tu me feras ton petit air de chien battu et je finirais par céder à ton caprice.**

 **-Comme toujours !** S'exclama le petit brun, fière de lui, en jetant ses paquets de bonbons dans le chariot pratiquement plein. »

Le petit brun repartit en courant à la recherche de viande, les yeux brillant et la bave descendant sur son menton. Ace soupira puis afficha un grand sourire en suivant calmement la route de son frère, dans le but de le retrouver. A ce rythme-là, ils allaient encore ce faire virer du supermarché…

Ace ouvrit les yeux et après s'être rappelé de là où il était, il se redressa pour s'asseoir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse une crise de narcolepsie dans son bain ? Un jour je vais me noyer… Pensa-t-il. L'eau chaude le détendait, et la mousse de son bain l'amusait. Depuis gosse, il aimait prendre des bains. Un bon bain chaud et moussant pour se relaxer, voici une chose qu'il aimait. Dans la pièce résonnait une musique de rock, lancé aléatoirement par le portable d'Ace. _Still into you de Paramore_. Il attrapa une serviette, se sécha les mains, puis attrapa son ordinateur portable posé sur le sol sans sortir de son bain. Il le posa sur une petite table collé à l'extrémité de sa baignoire. Ainsi, il peut aller sur son ordinateur, tout en restant assis dans bain. Il consulta son adresse-mail, son Facebook, puis alla se connecter sur le site de rencontre. Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'il parlait avec Hana-Ajisai, Nona de son vrai prénom, et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était très intéressante. Elle est cultivée, joueuse, amusante, gentille, plutôt solitaire, timide, têtu, boudeuse. Il avait percé le mystère qu'était Nona. Sous la carapace de cette fille solitaire et un peu froide, il avait découvert une fille très gentille et qui aimait rire. Et Dieu seul savait qu'Ace là faisait bien rire !

Le brun avait envie de la rencontrer, mais il avait plutôt bien compris qu'elle voulait encore garder son anonymat. Elle était en ligne, comme tous les jours. Après les banales salutations et formules de politesse, ils trouvèrent vite un sujet de conversation. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux de la discussion (même si Ace était plus drôle qu'elle). Il la faisait rire, et elle le faisait sourire. Ils représentaient ce que l'autre avait besoin. Ils étaient tous les deux à un certain point de leurs vies où parler ensemble leur faisait le plus grand bien. Parler encore et encore avec une personne qui ne vous juge pas, et qui est réellement intéresser par ce que vous dites. Ace poussa un léger soupir en s'allongeant de tout son long dans sa baignoire, prenant du bon temps pendant que la jeune femme était occupée. Il plongea tout son corps de la tête aux pieds sous l'eau, et ses muscles se détendirent presque instantanément. Il ressortit de sous l'eau après deux minutes d'apnée, et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et les bras. Il s'assit plus confortablement et se re-concentra sur son ordinateur. Il regarda ses messages, et en trouva quatre de Nona.

« Hana-Ajisai : Je suis revenue ! Désolé pour l'attente.

Hana-Ajisai : Ace ? Tu es encore là ?

Hana-Ajisai : Encore une crise de narcolepsie ? C'est dangereux quand tu es dans ton bain, tu devrais faire attention !

Hana-Ajisai : ACEEEEEE REVEILLE TOI! NE MEURT PAS! »

Le jeune homme sourie doucement face à l'inquiétude exagéré de son amie. Il lui répondu rapidement qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas fait de crise de narcolepsie, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour si peu. Leur sujet dériva rapidement sur autre chose, et la conversation continua joyeusement pendant toute la soirée. Comme tous les soirs.

C'était leur petit rendez-vous quotidien.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolé, je devais sortir ce chapitre en même temps que le cinq... malheureusement je n'ai pas peu, et en plus de ça j'étais très prise pendant les derniers week-ends... Les chapitres sept et huit sont déjà écrit, et le neuf est en cours d'écriture. Je vais essayer de finir le neuf et de poster au moins le sept. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Enjoy

* * *

« **Dieu a un sens de l'humour qui m'échappe.** »

La jeune femme était allongée dans sa baignoire, ses yeux et sa bouche fermés l'empêchant de respirer. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son corps, alors qu'elle était en apnée. Sa peau blanche, presque cadavérique, semblant pratiquement transparente dans l'eau tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une petite brune, colocataire et unique amie de la brune. Elle marcha et s'accroupit pour regarder curieusement le visage, presque épanouie, de son amie dans la baignoire. Elle se rappelait que la première fois qu'elle avait découvert que sa meilleure amie pratiquait de l'apnée dans sa baignoire, et pouvait rester très longtemps sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle lui avait fait peur. C'est vrai que la voir sous l'eau, sans bouger, les yeux fermés, et la respiration très courte l'avais fait paniquer la première fois. Et la grande brune c'était bien moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de la baignoire en croyant qu'elle s'était évanouie dans son bain. Koala souris en regardant le visage détendu et serein de sa meilleure amie, et pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'aller mieux en ce moment. Peut-être que Nona c'était fait des amis sur ce site de rencontre ? Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler plus tard avec la principale concernée.

« **-Elle ressemble vraiment à un poisson… elle et son amour pour l'eau.** »

Ses paroles firent réagir le dit « poisson ». Nona ouvrit subitement les yeux en grand et Koala sursauta sous la surprise. Elle posa une main sur son cœur une fois la surprise passé, pendant que la grande brune sortit sa tête de l'eau et attrapa une serviette à sa droite à côté de Koala.

« **-Non mais ça va pas de faire des trucs aussi flippant ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !**

 **-Une crise cardiaque ? T'abuse un peu.**

 **-Absolument pas !**

 **-'Pas de ma faute si t'es une trouillarde.** »

Nona se mit debout dans la baignoire et enroula sa serviette sur son corps. Le faite que Koala la voyant nue ne la dérangeait pas, de toute façon depuis le temps qu'elle se connaissait cela ne les dérangeait pas. Elle sortit de la baignoire et contempla son reflet dans le miroir pendant que Koala se relevait pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« **-Je ne suis pas une trouillarde.**

 **-Avoue que t'as eu les chocottes.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Si.**

 **-Bon d'accord, un peu. Mais cela ne fait pas de moi une trouillarde pour autant.**

 **-Si tu le dit.** »

Nona attrapa un peigne et commença à se démêler les cheveux, prenant soin à ne pas abîmer sa précieuse chevelure. La petite brune, elle, s'assit sur le meuble de la salle de bain à côté du lavabo. Elle balança ses jambes tout en observant sa meilleure amie qui se battait avec un gros nœud dans ses cheveux.

« **-Besoin d'aide ?**

 **-Hmpf.** »

C'était du Nona tout craché. Elle n'aimait pas recevoir de l'aide, préférant se débrouiller seule. Koala descendit du meuble, et attrapa le peigne dans la main de son amie pour commencer à démêler ses longs cheveux noirs. Koala lança la discussion.

« **-Alors t'es cours se passe bien ?**

 **-Oui plutôt bien. J'essaye de travailler à fond, puisque les examens approchent.**

 **-Oui enfin bon… nous sommes en mars et les examens sont en Juin-Juillet alors tu as du temps.**

 **-Pas tellement. Et toi, t'es cours de Journalisme ?**

 **-Tout se passe très bien, j'ai un exposé à rendre dans un mois, et je cherche encore des infos sur le sujet qu'on m'a donné. C'est un peu dur mais j'adore ça.**

 **-C'est normal, c'est pour te préparer au métier de journaliste.**

 **-Oui. D'ailleurs je vais devoirs travailler sur le sujet avec une personne d'une autre Fac. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais mon professeur à décider de former un partenariat entre notre classe et une autre. Je suis en binôme avec un mec que je ne connais même pas, et je t'avoue que j'aurais préférés faire cet exposé avec Hak ou Robin.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, changé un peu de binôme te fera du bien. Tu as juste à espérer que cette personne sera quelqu'un de plutôt agréable et travailleur. Et puis si tu ne t'entends pas avec lui ce n'est pas grave, puisque tu ne le reverras sûrement plus après.**

 **-Oui c'est vraie tu as raison. Merci.**

 **-De rien. Et bonne chance.** »

Après avoir finis de démêler les cheveux de Nona, Koala retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer ses devoirs. Nona, elle, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit le pot de peanuts better (beurre de cacahuète) et une cuillère. Elle lécha la cuillère dans le pot et partit dans sa chambre continuer sa dégustation. Elle se cala dans son lit, et installa son ordinateur sur ses genoux puis son pot et sa cuillère à côté. Elle se connecta directement sur le site de rencontre, et envoya un message à Ace. Ils trouvèrent directement un sujet de discussion, et Nona ne put que sourire fasse aux messages de Ace. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien de lui parler…


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est plus centrés sur Sabo, allez savoir pourquoi... j'avais envie de parler de lui! Bonne lecture! Enjoy

La vague folle : Oui je sais mes chapitres sont très courts, mais je n'arrive pas à les faire plus longs... je suis vraiment désolé... Oh non tu as deviné qui est le partenaire de Koala! xD Bon faut dire que c'était pas non plus très compliqué... Bref j'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre, à bientôt! :D

* * *

« **You did not break me. I'm still fighting for peace.** »

Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Lutter contre le sommeil, voici une chose bien difficile. Assis dans ce grand amphithéâtre, le jeune homme blond avait la tête posé dans la paume de sa main, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les paupières tremblante à deux doigt de se fermer définitivement. Les cours étaient si longs et si ennuyant, en plus de ça il ne pouvait pas se reposer une fois rentré chez lui puisque une tonne de devoirs l'attendait.

Le professeur se stoppa dans son monologue, mais Sabo était bien trop concentré à essayer de ne pas s'écrouler sur sa table. Le professeur le fixait depuis deux bonnes minutes, tout comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle. Le blond ne le remarqua pas, et dans un élan de fatigue, sa tête quitta sa paume et vient s'écrouler bruyamment et sans douceur sur le bureau.

« **-Vous manquez de sommeil, Monsieur Monkey.D. ?** »

Sabo redressa immédiatement la tête à l'entente de son nom, et essayas de récupérer une vue normale. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné et honteux, et tenta de bafouiller un semblant d'excuse.

« **-Désolé Monsieur. Entre la fac, les devoirs, et ma famille j'ai vraiment du mal à récupérer des heures de sommeils.**

 **-Vos cernes en témoignent. Cependant, les cours sont importants surtout ce que j'expliquais à l'instant avant que vous ne vous endormiez. Essayez de suivre un minimum les cours, sinon vos notes vont baisser.**

 **-Oui Monsieur. Désolé.** »

Le professeur, un vieillard sérieux et un peu aigris mais avec un bon fond. Il était chauve, plutôt petit et avec un ventre rond dépassant de sa ceinture. Sabo se redressa sur sa chaise, et se re-concentra sur le cours. Le professeur reprit la parole.

« **-Comme je vous le disais, concernant votre exposé en collaboration avec la Faculté de Dressrosa, nous vous avons fait des binômes en fonction de vos résultats de vos points faibles et de vos points forts afin que vous ayez le maximum de chance de réussir cet exposé étant donné qu'il est coefficient quatre dans votre moyenne.** »

Des chuchotements parcoururent la salle, et certains élèves paniqués commençait déjà à stressés. Sabo était confiant, il avait toutes les capacités pour réussir cet exposé et même si il se retrouvait avec un vrai boulet comme binôme il réussirait. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, puisque les binômes étaient choisis en fonction des résultats et des capacités. Il tomberait surement sur un garçon intelligent, et ils auraient une bonne note.

Le professeur annonça la fin du cours, et c'est avec joie et empressement que Sabo rangea son ordinateur dans son sac et tenta de sortir de la salle le plus rapidement. Les gens se précipitaient vers la porte, et se poussaient comme des bêtes. Coup de coudes, bousculades, croche-pieds etc… la bêtise humaine n'a aucune limite. Une fois la foule d'imbéciles passés, Sabo sortit et se dirigea vers la sortit de l'établissement. Il se rendit dans un petit café appelé le « _Moby Dick_ », où Ace travaillait à mi-temps. En poussant la porte d'entrée, il fut accueilli par Joz.

« **-Bonjour Joz !**

 **-Bonjour Sabo. Table n°9, comme toujours ?**

 **-On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.** »

Sabo se dirigea sur la terrasse du café, et s'assit à la table n°9. Il sortit son ordinateur et commença ses devoirs et ses révisions, en attendant qu'un serveur vienne le voir. Peu de temps passa avant qu'un brun aux tâches de rousseur ne vienne apostropher le blond.

« **-Encore et toujours à la même table, Sabo.**

 **-N'es-tu pas habitué, petit frère ?**

 **-Si. Un café noire avec deux sucres, c'est ça?**

 **-Seulement un cette fois, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Okay.** »

Le brun repartit préparer le café de son frère, tandis que Sabo parcouraient le web. Ace réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, il vient avec deux cafés et s'assit en face du blond. Sabo ferma son ordinateur, et attrapa son café tout en débutant une conversation avec son frère.

« **-Alors tes cours ?**

 **-Bien comme toujours. Et toi ? On te voit plus trop en ce moment, tu rentres juste pour dormir.**

 **-J'ai beaucoup de travail désolé…** »

Le brun hocha des épaules, puis attrapa son café pour le boire rapidement. Il pencha la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir assez bruyant.

« **-Et le site de rencontre ?**

 **-J'ai rencontré une fille.**

 **-Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **-Bas tu m'a rien demandé, et puis t'étais occupé. Ça fait trois mois qu'on parle.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas non plus partit à l'autre bout du monde… on habite sous le même toit. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

 **-Nona.**

 **-Qu'elle âge as-t-elle ?**

 **-20 ans.**

 **-Vous vous entendez bien ?**

 **-Bas non je l'a déteste, c'est pour ça que je discute tous les soirs avec elle depuis trois mois.** Ironisa le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Tous les soirs ? Hé bas dis donc elle doit être spéciale pour que tu lui consacre autant de temps et d'intérêt !**

 **-Elle l'est. C'est ce qui fait d'elle une personne si unique.**

 **-T'aurais pas le béguin pour elle par hasard ?**

 **-N'importe quoi. Et puis occupes-toi de ta vie amoureuse avant de t'occuper de la mienne.**

 **-C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler d'amour. Autrefois, tu te serais contenté de me répondre « occupes-toi de tes oignons » alors que là tu parles ouvertement de ça.** »

Le brun plaça ses mains sur sa bouche, regrettant ses propos. Le blond sourit doucement. Il éteignit son ordinateur, le rangea puis se leva. Il déposa l'addition sur la table, et répondit à son petit frère avant de partir.

« **-Si cette fille te plaît, ne la laisse surtout pas filer Ace.**

 **-Elle ne me plaît pas !**

 **-Prend-moi pour plus con que je ne le suis.** Répondit-il avant de quitter le café, non sans adresser un léger au revoir de la main à Joz Marco Vista Thatch Izou ainsi que Edward Newgate ou plutôt Barbe Blanche. »

Il rentra chez lui, et se jeta sur son lit sans même se changer. Enfin un peu de sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur :

* * *

« **And another one bites the dust. Oh, why can I not conquer love?** »

La jeune femme sortit de la petite pièce, portant une robe grise claire fluide avec des manches courtes et des escarpins avec des bottes noires. Elle attrapa un sac bourse noire qui trainait par-là, et le passa sur son dos. Elle prit ses lunettes de soleil, les posa sur son nez, puis quitta son appartement. Elle enfouit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, laissant la music « _Stolen Dance de Milky Chance_ » passé dans ses oreilles. Elle traversa la rue, et se promena dans la rue marchande avec toujours sa music sans faire attention aux gens qui l'entourait.

Elle se rendit dans une petite librairie pratiquement invisible, dissimulés entre deux énormes magasins. En y entrant, l'odeur d'encens qui brûle et des vieux livres entra dans ses narines la faisant sourire (Gare aux fesses de celui qui me laisse une review disant « mais les livres ça n'a pas d'odeur ! »). Elle déambula dans les allés de la boutique, connaissant plutôt bien l'endroit. Elle s'arrêta devant un vieux livre un peu abîmé, et qui n'était pas rangés dans les rayons comme les autres, portant l'inscription « _CHIYUKI_ ». L'illustration était une photographie représentant une petite fille aux cheveux violet tenant fièrement dans ses mains un trophée. Intrigué, la brune s'assit sur un fauteuil adjacent et retourna le livre dans le but de lire le résumé. L'histoire parlait d'une petite fille qui après avoir lu un conte, décide que se lancé dans le patinage artistique. Encouragez par ses parents, elle en fait son rêve et gravit les échelons. Mais suite à un accident, son genou est blessé et elle n'est plus en mesure de patiner. « _C'est là qu'elle commence à perdre pieds et à se poser des questions_ », fut la dernière phrase du résumé. Intéressé par cette histoire aux airs dramatique et à la fois émouvante, Nona se releva et se dirigea vers la caisse de la boutique, afin de louer le livre.

Une fois ressortit de la boutique, elle rangea le livre dans son sac et continua sa balade. Elle traversa les rues bruyantes et pleines, puis alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans un petit parc. Le silence régnait autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle sortait le fameux livre et commençait sa lecture. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Koala dans deux heures, et avait beaucoup de temps devant elle.

Absorbée par sa lecture passionnante, elle ne vit pas venir le gros manuel qui vient s'abattre sur son crâne. Elle se leva du banc et se retourna prête à frapper celui ou celle qui avait osé lui faire ça. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Koala, furieuse comme jamais.

« **-Je peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de me frapper avec autant de violence ? Et mais attend… TU M'AS FRAPPER AVEC UN DICTIONNAIRE ? MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE OU QUOI ! JE VAIS AVOIR UNE ÉNORME BOSSE A CAUSE DE TOI !** »

Koala laissa tomber la fureur qui l'avait poussé à frapper son amie, pour finalement lui répondre avec un ton étonné.

« **-Nona… tu… tu m'as criés dessus là ?**

 **-BIEN SUR QUE OUI, IMBÉCILE ! COMME SI J'ALLAIS EN RIRE ! TU TE REND COMPTE DE LA PUISSANCE QUE T'AS MIS DANS TON COUP ?**

 **-Nona… Tu m'avais plus parlé comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté la France…** »

La grande brune s'arrêta de hurler sa colère, et regarda son amie surprise. Il est bien vrai que depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la France, Nona avait complètement changé de caractère à cause du mal du pays. Elle qui autrefois était joyeuse, toujours prête à rire et s'amuser, et qui démarrait aux quart de tour était devenue froide, sérieuse, solitaire et calme. Et voilà qu'à présent, Koala se retrouvait en face de l'ancienne Nona.

« **-Ca fait quelque temps que je voulais te demander… tu as rencontré quelqu'un sur ce site ?**

 **-Oui, il s'appelle Ace. Pourquoi ?** »

Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur le visage de la petite brune, pendant que sa meilleure amie la regardait comme si elle était en face d'un extraterrestre.

« **-T'es vraiment bizarre. T'as une tête de psychopathe… c'est vraiment très flippant.**

 **-Et ce garçon, tu l'aime bien… ?** Demanda-t-elle innocemment en souriant encore plus sadiquement. »

Nona comprit aussi vite le pourquoi du comment de ce sourire, et redevint vite très sérieuse.

« **-Oui. Si tu fais encore une seule allusion ou un sourire plein de sous-entendus je t'enfonce se chère dictionnaire dans la gueule. Compris ?** »

Koala perdit son sourire sadiquement, pour un autre plus joyeux.

« **-Parle-moi de lui, s'il te plaît. Comment est-il ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Que fait-il dans la vie ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, on ne parle pas de physique. Il a 20 ans, comme moi. Il fait des études pour être chef comptable.**

 **-Oh donc il est plutôt intelligent.**

 **-Pas tellement, non.** Fit-Nona en laissant échapper un petit rire.

 **-Quoi d'autre ?**

 **-Hum… Hé bien… Il est plutôt sportif. Il deux frères appelé Luffy et Sabo, il vit avec eux et leurs grand-père qui est policier. Il est narcoleptique, et il est très gourmand aussi. Il est d'origine Américaine, mais il a toujours vécu au Japon. Sa couleur préféré est l'orange. Il travaille à mi-temps dans un café avec ses amis. Sa mère est morte, et il n'a jamais connu son père. Il a un tatouage sur le bras gauche, qui représente son nom avec un S barré. Il est joyeux, drôle, et très gentil. Il est plutôt intelligent même si il fait le con, il est serviable et poli. Il adore les ramens. Ah ! Il est très protecteur envers ses frères, surtout le plus jeune : Luffy.** »

Après son long monologue, Nona se regarda la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait les yeux brillant, signe qu'elle allait pleurer.

« **-Koala ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** »

La plus petite lui sourire doucement, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« **-Tu as tellement été malheureuse pendant plusieurs années… et… je n'ai jamais pu rien faire. Alors je suis tellement contente de voir que lui arrive à te rendre heureuse. Tes yeux brillent quand tu parles de lui, tu souries, et tu es redevenu la Nona que j'ai connue. La Nona qui était pleine de vis. Je suis si heureuse que de tomber amoureuse de lui est pus te faire autant de bien…** »

Nona était très surprise. Elle prit maladroitement Koala dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas très douée avec les sentiments ou avec les contacts physiques, mais Koala lui montra comment faire. Nona serra fort son amie dans ses bras.

« **-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.** Murmura Nona »

Koala rigola doucement, puis serra la grande brune un peu plus fort.

« **-Si tu le dis !** Répondit-elle, amusée.»

Elles se séparèrent et Nona s'amusa à l'énervé.

« **-Tu pleure comme un bébé alors que tu es la plus vieille de nous deux.**

 **\- Tais-toi ! J'ai à peine un an de plus que toi, je ne suis pas vieille !**

 **-Fait attention, tu as des rides qui commencent à venir sur ton visage.** Plaisanta Nona.

 **-Quoi ? Non mais je rêve là ! T'es méchante, va !** Ria Koala en la tapant amicalement. »

Et c'est avec des sourires et des rires que les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensembles.


	9. Chapter 9

« **Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder** »

Ace passa la porte d'entrée, enleva rageusement ses chaussures, jeta son manteau sur le canapé et vint s'avachir à table aux côtés de son petit frère. Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée, et dans ce genre de moment seul la nourriture pouvait le consoler. Son petit frère lui adressa un grand sourire, tandis que Sabo lui était de dos et cuisinait. Le blond se retourna, servit ses frères tout en discutant de banalité avec Luffy lorsqu'il remarqua les chaussures pleine de boues d'Ace sur le sol propre et son manteau trempé sur le canapé.

« **-Ace…** Souffla Sabo, exaspéré.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-T'es dans la merde …** Chuchota-Luffy en avalant un autre pancake.

 **-J'AI PASSE TOUT L'APRES-MIDI A LAVER TOUTE LA MAISON PARCE QUE PAPY REVIENT CE SOIR ET QUE C'ÉTAIT LE SEULE JOUR OU J'ETAIT TRANQUILLE ET TOI TU DÉBARQUE ET TU SALIS TOUT EN DEUX MINUTES ! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE J'ESPÈRE ? TU VA ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE PRENDRE POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS DE TA VIE UNE SERPILLIÈRE DANS LES MAINS ET LAVEZ TOUTES LA BOUES ET LA FLOTTE QUE TA FOUTUE, OKAY ? ET TU VA M'ENLEVER TON PUTAIN DE MANTEAU DÉGUEULASSE DU CANAPÉ AVANT QUE JE LE FOUTE A LA POUBELLE, T'AS COMPRIS ?**

 **-Aie mes oreilles…** Se plaignit le plus jeunes des trois.

 **-Désolé maman, je n'ai pas très bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit à cause de ta voix aiguë quand tu hurle. Tu peux répéter plus doucement et plus calmement s'il te plaît ?** Le provoqua Ace. »

Sabo attrapa un balais et courut après son frère, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le défoncé à coup de balais dans la gueule pendant que Luffy mangeait leur pancakes. Bas quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas qu'à aller jouer pendant le goûter, et puis sinon ça allait refroidir et se serait du gaspillage.

Une fois la course poursuite finis, et un Ace encastré dans le mur par un balai, Sabo alla chercher la serpillière qu'il mit dans l'entrée. Le message était clair pour Ace « _T'as intérêt à faire le ménage mon coco_ ». Après avoir réussi à sortir du mur, Ace alla nettoyer l'entrée (pas trop le choix de toute façon) et nettoyer sa chambre. Leur grand-père revenait ce soir, ce qui signifiait pour eux « inspection de la propreté de la baraque et des résultats scolaires » alors tout le monde s'activait. Sabo avait rangé et nettoyer toute la maison (sauf les chambres de ses frères… question d'intimité), et ses notes étaient excellentes. Pour Ace, sa chambre était pratiquement rangés, et appart quelques exceptions il avait de bonnes notes. Mais pour Luffy… sa chambre était un vraie bordel (évitons d'en parlez dans les détails, sinon vous allez vomir) et ses notes n'étaient pas fameuses (pour pas dire catastrophiques). Ace aida Luffy à ranger sa chambre (forcé par Sabo) tandis que le plus vieux préparait le repas.

La sonnette retentit, provoquant des frissons dans le dos des trois frères. Plus particulièrement Luffy, qui savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Le démon était là.

Sabo alla ouvrir, tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte une fois qu'il fut assuré d'être bien coiffer et que ses vêtements soit bien en place. Le dénommé « Papy », policier depuis 41 ans et connu comme une Légende dans tout le pays pour avoir arrêté la plupart des plus grands criminel. Grand, musclé, le visage dur, les rides apparaissent sur son visage et ses cheveux pratiquement entièrement blancs… il donnait une image très intimidante. Sabo lui sourit amicalement et le fit entrer. Le vieille homme s'assit sur le canapé, et se détendit. Bien qu'il soit plutôt dur et exigeant avec ses petits-fils, c'était un papy-gâteau très soucieux de sa famille.

Les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de frères descendirent les escaliers. Le plus jeune sauta sur le canapé et s'étala à côté de son grand-père.

« **-Salut papy !**

 **-Alors tes notes ? Bonnes j'espère ?**

 **-Heu… bas c'est-à-dire que…**

 **-N'use pas ta salive. J'ai déjà ton bulletin.** Dit-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche.

 **-Je sens que la soirée va être longue et douloureuse…** Ajouta Ace. »

Le policier agita la feuille tant convoité devant le petit brun qui savait d'avance qu'il allait ramasser.

« **-Sérieusement Luffy ! 2 en Math, 4 en Histoire, 7 en japonais*, 3 en anglais, et 9 en art! Tu te fous de moi ? Comment tu fais pour avoir des notes aussi catastrophiques ?**

 **-Mais c'est duuure ! Et puis regarde, j'ai quand même 18 en sport !**

 **-Ah oui, et ça te servira à quoi dans la vie ? Je te rappelle que tu passes le bac cette année !** »

Une dispute commença, ou plutôt le plus vieux attribuait une bonne raclé à son petit-fils. Ace et Sabo les regardaient, blasés et habitués. Ace reçu un message, et sourit en voyant le nom d'une certaine personne s'afficher. Nona et lui avaient échangés leurs numéros il y a une semaine, et ils parlaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Sabo regarda le téléphone et sourit avant d'embêter.

« **-Tiens, vous passez à la vitesse supérieur maintenant ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?**

 **-Dit Ace, qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ?**

 **-Bas… Elle s'appelle Nona, elle a 20 ans. Elle est à la fac de Dressrosa, et rêve d'être archéologue. Elle est française et est venu au Japon pour ces études. Elle a une grande sœur appelée Sacha dont elle est très proche. Elle vit en colocation avec sa meilleure amie Koala. Sa couleur préféré est le gris. Elle travaille à mi-temps dans une librairie, et y prend souvent des livres. Elle s'entend très mal avec son père, et elle est très proche de sa mère et de son petit frère. Elle est plutôt solitaire, mystérieuse, joueuse et amusante. Elle ne cuisine pas très bien… sauf les sushis et les makis. Elle est très gentil et a l'écoute, et très sérieuse dans ses études. Elle n'est pas très douée avec les sentiments et les démonstrations d'affections.**

 **-Hé bas dis donc… ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu parler aussi longtemps… En tout cas elle m'a l'air d'être une fille bien.**

 **-Alors comme ça tu as une petite-amie, Ace ?** Demanda le plus vieux qui avait arrêté de frapper le plus jeunes pour écouter la conversation des aînés.

 **-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne sors pas avec elle !**

 **-Pour l'instant…** Compléta Sabo.

 **-Mais arrête avec ça ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas !**

 **-Quand est-ce que tu nous la présente cette Nona ?** Demanda Garp en souriant.

 **-Jamais !**

 **-De toute façon il ne la pas encore vu en vraie, c'est une relation sur internet.**

 **-Si ça se trouve elle est hyper moche.** Ria le plus jeune.

 **-Luffy, une fille avec autant de charme n'a pas besoin d'avoir un physique parfait.**

 **-Hé quand est-ce que vous allez vous rencontrez ?** Demanda Sabo.

 **-On en a pas encore parlez.**

 **-Ace.**

 **-Oui le vieux ?**

 **-T'a intérêt à la garder celle-là !**

 **-Mais pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?** »

* * *

*équivalent des cours de français pour nous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : ** On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix, et il est exactement 02 heures du matin... en faite c'est parce que j'ai passé toute ma soirées sur _OSU!_ , un jeu que je conseil à tous ceux qui aime la musique (de n'importe quelle style) et les jeux. C'est TROP BIEN! D'ailleurs, merci à Minamy (alias Wyllo) de m'avoir montré ce jeu. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy!

* * *

« **As he goes left and you stay right**

 **Between the lines of fear and blame**

 **And you begin to wonder why you came** »

Koala regarda son portable, allongé sur son lit. Son professeur lui avait donné le numéro de son binôme, et elle devait l'appelé pour fixer une date de rencontre afin de travailler sur leur projet. Mais voilà… elle avait un peu peur. Et si elle ne s'entendait pas avec son binôme ? Et si elle tombait sur un vrai connard ?

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, et appela le dit numéro. Aussitôt que le téléphone sonna, elle reprit peur mais elle n'en eu pas le temps puisque une voix grave et sensuelle lui répondit.

 **« -Allô ?** »

Ce simple mot intimida Koala. Ok, il avait une voix de dieux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'avec une voix comme ça, ce gars était obligatoirement très beau. C'était incontestable. Ou alors elle c'était trompé de numéro ?

« **-Allô, il y a quelqu'un ?** »

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'il lui parlait, elle reprit vite de l'aplomb et lui répondit rapidement.

« **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Koala. Je suis étudiante en journalisme à la faculté de Dressrosa. Je suis votre binôme.**

 **-Ah bonjour. Enchanté de te rencontrer, moi je m'appelle Portgas .D. Sabo. Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans sinon…**

 **-Oh désolé ! Enchanté également !** »

Koala devint rouge et elle entendit le jeune homme rire lorsqu'il remarqua la gêne de la jeune femme.

« **-Et quand pourrait-on se voir, Koala ?** »

La petite brune était toujours aussi rouge, et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi alors que d'ordinaire elle avait un fort caractère et ne se démontait pas, surtout pour un garçon.

« **-Hum… eh bien, je suis libre ce week-end.**

 **-D'accord. Tu viens chez moi ou je viens chez toi ?** »

Koala inspira dans le but de calmer les rougeurs de son visage et de parler sans bégayer.

 **« -Comme tu veux, qu'est ce qui t'arrange ?**

 **-Bas j'habite avec mes petits frères, et ils sont très bruyants donc on serait mieux chez toi.**

 **-Heu… ok. Donc Samedi chez moi à 14h ?**

 **-Parfait, je serais là. Au revoir Koala, à Samedi.**

 **-A samedi, Sabo.** »

Elle raccrocha et s'écroula sur son lit. Le cerveau en ébullition, les joues en feu, et les jambes en coton, elle soupira un bon coup et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage. Si Sabo était aussi beau que sa voix le laisse espéré, Koala allait avoir du mal à travailler avec lui.

Sabo rangea son portable dans sa poche et partit d'un pat joyeux dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, et ne vit pas ses frères arrêté leur jeux pour le regarder comme une bête de foire.

« **-Ça va Sabo-nii-san ?**

 **-Ouais super bien…**

 **-C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un con heureux ?** Se moqua le brun aux tâches de rousseurs.

 **-Je viens de parler au téléphone avec mon binôme… elle est super.**

 **-Elle ? Oooh tient donc, et juste en parlant avec elle au téléphone avec elle t'a permis de tomber sous son charme hein ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas tomber sous son charme, mais elle me plaît bien.**

 **-Comment elle s'appelle ?** Demanda le plus jeune.

 **-Koala.**

 **-Sa me dit quelque chose tient…** Murmura Ace.

 **-Saaaabo j'ai faaaiiim !**

 **-Pizza ?**

 **-OUAIS !** »

Sabo partit commander des pizzas, suivit de Luffy qui était affamés. Ace, lui, resta au salon. Il se tritura la mémoire, sûr et certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom. Mais où ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances (enfin ce qui en ont... voilà, toujours le mot pour faire fuir les lecteurs, bravo!). Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction (j'ai déjà finit l'autre, mais je vais vous laissez le suspense avec celui-là, juste pour vous faire chier et parce que je suis une grosse sadique.). Au faite, Minamy si tu passe par là, merci d'avoir mit ma fiction en favorite et s'il te plait envoie moi par message tes horaire de train pour Samedi (vu qu'on va te chercher à la gare... je pense que c'est plus pratique de savoir quand tu arrive). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous aimerez.

P.S : Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour un truc important.

* * *

« **We come to love not by finding a perfect person,**

 **but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.** »

Sabo traversa la gare, son sac sur le dos, et son portable à la main. Il venait enfin d'arriver à Yokohama. Il appela Koala, pour qu'elle lui indique où elle habitait et comment s'y rendre. La sonnerie retentit, et la voix de la petite brune ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« **-Allô ?**

 **-Bonjour Koala, c'est moi Sabo.**

 **-Oh Sabo, bonjour ! Tu es arrivé ? Le voyage c'est bien passé ?** »

Sabo et Koala avait pu apprendre à se connaître (ou du moins un minimum) et ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Koala avait pu apprendre que Sabo était polie serviable et gentil mais aussi têtu et, et lui avait pu apprendre qu'elle était gentille soucieuse têtu et colérique. Il savait qu'elle était du genre à s'inquiéter pour les autres, aussi il ne fut donc pas surpris qu'elle lui pose autant de questions.

« **-Oui tout c'est bien passée. Je suis encore à la gare, comment dois-Je me rendre chez toi ?**

 **-Hum… eh bien il y a un bus qui passera dans une dizaine de minutes il me semble, tu n'auras qu'à le prendre. Il te conduira juste devant chez moi. Tu n'auras qu'à monter les marches et entrer dans le premier immeuble que tu vois. J'habite au troisième étage, deuxième portes à gauche.**

 **-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. Prie pour que je ne me perde pas.** »

Il entendit la jeune femme rire, et ne put réprimer un sourire. Il vit l'arrêt de bus dont la brune lui avait parlé, et s'y rendit tout en restant au téléphone.

« **-J'espère que tu te perdras, comme ça je rigolerais bien.**

- **Quoi ?** S'offusqua-t-il. **Méchante, va !**

 **-Non je ne suis pas méchante, simplement t'imaginer toquer chez mon voisin (qui est un vrai psychopathe pervers) au lieu de toquer chez moi, et te retrouver en face de lui me fait bien rire.**

 **-Je suis profondément blessé…** ironisa-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin, Sabo descendit. A côté de l'arrêt de bus se trouvait un long escalier d'une trentaine de marches en pierres ressemblant à ceux du Moyen-Age. Il les monta rapidement, et suivit les indications de Koala. En entrant dans l'immeuble, il profite du miroir pour se recoiffer et se rhabiller rapidement. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, et une fois au bon étage une question majeure se posa. Première ou deuxième porte à gauche ? Et dire qu'elle s'était moquée de lui à propos de ça…

Il inspecta les deux portes, dans l'espoir qu'il se rappelle. Bas oui, Sabo préférais mourir plutôt que de devoir rappeler Koala pour lui demander… surtout qu'elle serais parfaitement capable de lui dire la mauvaise porte.

La deuxième porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme plutôt petite, les cheveux châtains, les yeux chocolats, habillé d'un jean basic plutôt moulant et un chemisier rose fluide. Elle arborait un sourire amusé, mais qui s'effaça en voyant Sabo. Elle s'était pas tromper, il était très beau. Il avait les cheveux blond ondulés, et les yeux noirs. Il était grand (beaucoup plus qu'elle), plutôt musclé, et avec une cicatrice de brûlure sur l'œil gauche qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

« **-Heu… Excusez-moi mademoiselle, est ce que vous savez où habite Koala ?** »

S'en fut trop pour Koala qui éclata de rire, au nez d'un Sabo complètement perdu. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à se calmer (et qu'elle a bien alerté tout le voisinage), elle regarda Sabo et lui expliqua avec un sourire moqueur :

« **-C'est moi, crétin.** »

Le blond sembla déstabilisé. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et Koala mémorisa que c'était un signe de gêne chez lui. Qui sait, cela pourrait être utile… ?

Elle lui sourit, et se poussa de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser rentrer. Sabo pénétra dans le petit appartement. La petite pièce de l'entrée n'avait pour décoration qu'un porte-manteau et un petit placard à chaussures. Il remarqua que les chaussures étaient de tailles différentes.

« **-Tu n'habites pas seule ?**

 **-Ah non je vis en colocation avec ma meilleure amie, je pensais te l'avoir dit.** »

Le blond retirât son manteau et ses chaussures, et suivit la jeune femme dans son salon. Les murs étaient beige, et le canapé noir était très grand tout comme la télé, une table basse trônait en face du canapé. Il remarqua deux tasses de café et un petit pot remplit de biscuit qui était posés sur la table basse. Koala l'invita à s'asseoir, et s'excusa brièvement lorsque Nona l'appela de sa chambre et qu'elle dut laisser Sabo seul. Le jeune homme goûta les biscuits, et retient un petit sourire en se disant que Luffy et Ace les aurais adorés. Et dévorés. De son côté, Koala rejoignit Nona dans sa chambre.

« **-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

 **-Ton binôme, tu m'as bien dit qu'il s'appelait Sabo et qu'il venait de Tokyo ?**

 **-Heu… Oui. Tu le connait ?**

 **-Et par hasard, il n'aurait pas une cicatrice de brûlure sur l'œil gauche ?**

 **-Si, si. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

 **-Oh mon dieu, on ne s'est pas trompé…**

 **-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Explique-toi !**

 **-Y a pas de doute, c'est bien mon frère.** Intervient Ace, en appel avec Nona.

 **-Hein ? Attend mais c'est qui lui ?**

 **-Ace. Et Sabo est son grand frère.**

 **-QUOI ?** »

Koala courut jusqu'au salon, et déboulât en trombe devant un Sabo un peu beaucoup perdu.

« **-Hum… Un problème ?** Demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

 **-Tu es le frère d'Ace ?**

 **-Oui. Tu le connais ?**

 **-NONA RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI !** »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : ** Chapitre cour, un peu comme d'habitude... MAIS Y A UN PEU D'ACTION, NON? Brefouille, j'espère que vous avez aimez. Par ailleurs, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre (et de cette fiction), ça me ferait plaisir et puis j'aimerais bien savoir si y a des gens qui aime vraiment. Voilà. Bonne journée, et bonne fin de vacances. Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour Bonjour! Bon bas heureusement que j'avais écris le chapitre en avance, parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais put vous le poster. J'ai passé une journée horrible. Vous savez, l'histoire de l'attentat à Paris... J'ai pas mal de membres de ma famille qui y habite alors forcément quand ce matin en me levant j'ai appris la nouvelle j'ai sauté sur mon téléphone pour savoir si tout le monde allait bien. PERSONNE ne m'a répondu, et sur le moment j'étais paniqué et énervé. J'avouerais avoir pleurer en me disant qu'ils étaient peut-être mort. J'ai finalement eu des nouvelles de ma tante me disant qu'elle allaient bien, et quelques minutes plus tard j'ai eu mon grand frère au téléphone. Il était sur place lors de l'attentat, heureusement il n'a pas été blessés mais il a tout vus et cela l'a vraiment... choqué? terrifier? je ne sais pas. En tout cas il se sentait très mal et c'est empressé de me saluer. Bref, ma journée n'était pas des plus faciles mais je ne plaint pas puisque je me dit qu'il y a des gens qui ont perdus leur familles et leurs proches. Voilà le dernière chapitre, mais dites moi en review si vous désirez un épilogue. Alors là je vais faire un petit monologue un peu chiant donc si vous avez envie partez. Donc je voulais remercier tous ceux qui on follow ma fiction, ou tout simplement lue. Je suis vraiment choquée que vous soyez 1533 à l'avoir lue (pour certains c'est pas beaucoup mais pour moi c'est énorme). Je voulais également remercier tout ceux qui mon laissé des review constructive ou gentille, puisqu'elle m'ont beaucoup touchés (ouais, j'avais dit pareil pour ma précédente fiction... Je suis sentimental et puis voilà hein!). Bref, merci pour tout (on dirais j'ai reçu un prix Nobel alors que j'ai juste finis ma deuxième fiction...). Je m'arrête là, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« **We've come a long way from where we began** »

Koala et Sabo venait de finir leur travail, il avait réuni les informations qu'ils avaient chacun trouvé de leur côté et le dossier était très complet. Ils étaient fière d'eux, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourirent lorsque leur regard se croisa.

« **-Maintenant qu'on a fini le travail, on va pouvoir éclaircir tout ça. Si j'ai bien compris, ta colocataire est la fameuse Nona qui parle avec mon frère depuis plusieurs mois ?**

 **-Oui. Il t'a parlé d'elle ?**

 **-Oui, il m'a l'air fou d'elle. Et toi ?**

 **-Nona est plus compliqué niveau sentiment, mais je pense qu'elle aussi. Quand elle m'a parlé de lui, ses yeux brillaient et elle avait un petit sourire en coin.**

 **-Il faut absolument qu'ils se rencontrent !**

 **-Oui, et j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête~**

 **-Je sens qu'on va faire une bonne équipe toi et moi.** Compléta Sabo en souriant. »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, et mirent en place un plan des plus ingénieux.

Ace était assis sur son canapé, une bière à la main et son meilleur ami Marco à sa gauche. Aujourd'hui, 20 mars, était l'anniversaire de Sabo. Pour l'occasion, le blond avait invité pas mal de monde, et Ace et Luffy avaient pu inviter leurs amis. Ace regarda son petite frère, riant et souriant avec ses amis. Celui avec des cheveux étrangement vert s'appelait Zoro, celui qui ressemblaient à la réincarnation de Pinocchio s'appelait Ussop, Celui qui faisait deux mètres et qui ressemblaient à un squelette s'appelait Brook, celui qui ressemblait à un robot un peu bizarre s'appelait Francky, l'obsédé blond qui semblait en transe dès qu'il voyait une fille s'appelait Sanji, celle qui passait son temps à brayer sur les autres s'appelait Nami, celle qui avaient un sourire omniprésent et une couleur de cheveux un peu bizarre s'appelait Vivi, et la seule qui avaient l'air un peu normal s'appelait Robin (à ce qu'il avait compris, elle était à la fac de Dressrosa avec Francky et Brook). Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient une bande très… spéciale ?

La porte sonna, et Ace se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Lui qui pensait que tout le monde était là… Il vit Sabo partir ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres. Robin quitta Luffy et sa bande pour suivre Sabo, avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec trois personnes qu'Ace ne connaissaient pas. Deux filles et un gars (bien qu'il ressemble plus à un poisson). La plus petite (en taille) des deux filles sauta dans les bras de Robin, très vite accueillit par cette dernière.

« **-Robin, je suis tellement contente de te voir !**

 **-Moi aussi, Koala !** »

Sabo fit la bise à l'autre fille, et serra la main du gars-poisson. Il discuta rapidement avec eux, avant de se tourner vers le reste des invités.

« **-Hé ho tout le monde, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît !** »

Tout se turent et se tournèrent vers Sabo afin de l'écouter. Bizarrement Ace avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas expliqué.

« **-Vous ne les connaissez sûrement pas, alors je vais vous les présentez. Voici Koala, Nona et Hak. Ce sont des amis à moi, et j'espère bientôt les votre. Soyez gentil avec eux !** »

Très vite, un rassemblement eux lieu autour d'eux, en particulier autour de la fille aux cheveux noire (Nona, selon le petit discours de son frère). Elle était sacrément belle, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

« - **Tu es Ace, le petit frère de Sabo ?** Affirma la dénommé Koala dont la voix lui était familière sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

 **-Ta voix m'est familière, mais ton visage non…**

 **-Peut-être parce que la première fois que l'on s'est parlé tu étais au téléphone avec ma meilleure amie. Tu sais, Nona. Ou plutôt, Hana no Ajisai.** »

Et là, Ace comprit tout. Il avait en face de lui Koala, le binôme de son frère mais également la colocataire et meilleure amie de sa Nona. Ce qui voulait donc dire que la Nona présente à la fête était… SA NONA ?

Il détourna ses yeux de Koala, pour finalement porté son attention sur la brune. Elle discutait avec Luffy, qui apparemment lui proposait de la viande (qu'elle imbécile celui-là…).

« **-On a bien crut que tu comprendrais jamais** ! S'exclama Koala derrière lui.

 **-On ?**

 **-Oui, à ton avis pourquoi j'ai invité Nona ?** Demanda Sabo.

 **-Bon, normalement tu bouges tes fesses de ce canapé et tu vas la voir !** Ordonna Marco qui avait tout suivit depuis le début. »

Ni une, ni deux, Ace posa sa bière sur la table basse et partit à toute allure vers la jeune femme sous les yeux de Koala, Sabo et Marco. Il interrompit la conversation de Luffy et Nona, impatient qu'elle le reconnaisse.

« **-Salut, Nona. Moi, c'est Ace ou plutôt Hiken no Ace. Enchanté d'enfin te rencontrer.** »

Il vu les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, et il la regarda sous de plus ample couture. Ses long cheveux noire tombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules pour lui s'arrêter sous ses fesses, ses yeux bleus était bien mit en valeur par ses long cils, sa robe grise moulait sa poitrine et son ventre tout en étant évasé sur les hanches et les cuisses. Elle avait des longs ongles, parfaitement manucuré et vernie (elle devait en prendre grande soin). Elle avait des escarpins noirs avec très peu de talons, et un sac noir qui reposait sur son épaule. Ace regarda ses lèvres rosés et pulpeuses, légèrement ouverte par la surprise. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il l'imaginait. Robin tira la manche de la chemise de Luffy, pour qu'il laisse les deux ensembles et Ace nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller la remercier plus tard.

Et d'aller tuer Sabo. Ou le remercier ? Nan, le tuer.

Il remarqua que la brune regardait son tatouage sur le bras du jeune homme, comme pour ce persuader que c'était bien lui.

« **-Et si on montait en haut… à l'abris de tous ses regards ?** Dit-il surtout par rapport à Sabo Koala, et tout le petit groupe qui les épiait sans aucune discrétion.

 **-Oui.** »

Ils traversèrent la pièce sous les regards de leurs amis, et montèrent à l'étage. Une fois bien dans la chambre d'Ace, Nona posa son sac sur le bureau d'Ace et regarda curieusement la pièce.

« **-Me voici dans LA pièce de Monsieur Ace, hein ?** Dit-elle en souriant.

 **-Tu me dis ça comme si cette pièce était intéressante…**

 **-La pièce en elle-même, pas tellement…** commença-t-elle toujours de dos à Ace. **Mais ça, oui !** Se moqua-t-elle en agitant une photo d'Ace petit les fesses à l'air sous le nez du brun.

 **-Qu'est- ce que ça fout ici ça ?** Grogna-t-il, rouge de honte.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu honte ? Moi je te trouve trop mignon.** »

Le brun avança vers elle, et la bloqua contre le bureau. Elle était toujours de dos, et elle riait beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques secondes.

« **-Je crois que je t'aime un peu plus que prévu…** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

 **-Hé bien c'est embêtant, puisque moi aussi.** Dit-elle en se retournant. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et d'un accord commun et silencieux, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce ne fut ni un baisé timide ou doux, mais un baisé passionné. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, tandis que lui passa les siens sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ils ne purent entendre les chuchotements de deux personnes derrière la porte.

« **-C'est bon ils se sont embrassés**! Annonça une voix féminine, tout en se relevant.

 **-Bon, hé bien c'est une bonne action de faite !**

 **-Je pensais que tu l'avais dit à ton frère pour nous deux.**

 **-Nan, c'est notre petit secret.** Fit le blond en embrassant tendrement la jeune femme.

 **-Bon, on va en bas ?**

 **-Hum… et si on allait dans ma chambre plutôt ?**

 **-Oh et pour quoi faire ?** Demanda-t-elle innocemment comme si elle ne s'en doutait pas.

 **-Et bien, on va fêter mon anniversaire en beauté.**

 **-Sous la couette ?** Demanda la petite brune, tout en suivant son petit-copain.

 **-Quoi, tu préfères la baignoire ?** »

S'en suivit un fou-rire et une baptisassions de lit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ouais pas de lemon... désolé... je suis que en 4ème, donc je me vois pas trop vous sortir un superbe lemon hyper bien raconter et tout... j'ai pas d'expérience en la matière (et heureusement, à mon âge se serait inquiétant) et puis je préfère laisser le temps passé. Je vous laisse libre choix d'imaginer comment c'est fini la soirée pour Nona et Ace (bon bas Sabo et Koala on sais qu'ils ont finit sous la couette). Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, dites moi dans une review si vous voulez un épilogue ou simplement si vous avez ce chapitre et cette fiction. Pourquoi vous feriez ça? POUR ME FAIRE PLAISIR, OKAY? Voilà voilà, bonne journée ou bonne soirées et à la prochaine (ou pas...).


End file.
